


Who's the Real Meanie?

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Protective, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: Don't get it twisted: Futakuchi's not jealous when he sees you talking to another guy; he just wants to let this guy know who you're dating.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Who's the Real Meanie?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

Watching your boyfriend play volleyball is such a treat. Without even trying, your eyes follow his every move. His arms flex when he jumps to send the ball over the next. You literally can’t believe you’ve snatched up such a beautiful man.

As the ace, Kenji scores the last point of the game after the ball descends to the floor and promptly bounces to the height of the net. The Date Tech team crowds around in the center of their side of the courts. They holler as loud as the crowd that cheered them on for the duration of the match.

After the boys of each team gather their bearings, you follow the crowd out of the stands and into the lobby of the building. Family and friends loiter around, waiting for their respective players and since this was a home game, you and Kenji planned to go back to your house for a movie and cuddles.

You lean against one of the walls, scrolling through old messages that you’ve viewed hundreds of times. You don’t know what it is about messages that say “I love you” in all kinds of ways, but your heart squeezes every time you see a joke you love or when he tells you what he loves about you.

“(Y/N)?” You turn your head and it’s not who you expected.

“What are you doing here?” You mouth gapes at the sight of your old friend. “It’s nice to see you here.”

“My brother has a game today, he’s warming up right now.”

“I see. He must be on Seijoh’s team then?”

“Yeah. You know, it’s so surreal to see you here. I haven’t seen you in ages.” He slides his arms around you in an unexpected hug and you don’t want to be rude, so you pat your hand on his back. “We should definitely go out to eat at some point. I found a great soba place that I’ve been meaning to bring someone out to.”

If you didn’t know him any better, you’d think that was an invitation as a friend. But you do know him better. Before you moved into the zone that assigns students to Date Tech, you planned on attending Seijoh for your three years in high school. You only got to know this friend because a former classmate wanted to get to know him better and as a good friend, you got to know him. It was only then you found out that his contact list at that moment was longer than yours will ever be.

“Hey babe, who’s this?” Kenji’s voice is pointed as he slips his hand around your waist, tightening his grip when his gaze slides up and down this guy.

“An old friend of mine back from my old town.” Short and sweet, just the way you know Kenji likes it. If this guy bothers to say his name—

“I’m Saito, nice to meet you.” Oh boy. On the way home, Kenji is going to have a fit.

“Yeah, it’s a pleasure. I’m (Y/N)’s boyfriend,” Kenji says with the slightest hint of a smirk gracing his face. “Babe, did you see that last shot? It was pretty good, wasn’t it?” He looks to you for validation, purposefully forgetting the guy who stands in front of the two of you. “Alright, catch you later, Sato."

Kenji’s grip persists even as you walk away, his sports bag bouncing on his hip. The first thing you do is slap him on the shoulder. “What was that for?”

“You’re so mean sometimes, you know that?”

“I just want to let that guy know who’s happily dating you. He seems like the real meanie.”

“Alright, but you didn’t have to call him by the wrong name!”


End file.
